Fall of Hyrule
by chinesebatman
Summary: Hyrule is thrust into a bloody conflict for the throne. Can the decimated Hyrule army retake the throne? In the middle of this is Link a young man who wants nothing but to see the peaceful days of Hyrule return. But can he sink as low as to get help from the people that are responsible for this. More description inside. Drop a review if you want.
1. Chapter 1 Link

**Author Notes: So I don't own any of The Zelda characters all rights reserve to their creators.**

 **Description: Hyrule has been invaded by a mercenary force commanded by Ganondorf. The kingdom of Hyrule now is thrust into violence against the remaining army of Hyrule and the mercenary companies of Ganondorf. Link the young hero is thrust into a power struggle for the throne can he come out alive or will he fall to ash like so many warriors on the battlefield.**

* * *

The sun peeked over the treetops. The green landscape of Hyrule looked welcoming to anyone's eyes. It was a beautiful country in all rights.

However many people didn't see it the same these days. Six months already passed sense the invading mercenaries under the command of Ganondorf took north Hyrule for himself. And now the south was slowly falling in the hands of the foreigners and monsters that accompanied them.

Boots clashed on the ground as a young man crashed his way through the forest. He came bursting out of the tree line. The sun slammed into his sweat covered face. He spun around drawing his sword from his back.

Moments later a man wielding an ax and shield crashed through the forest right behind him. He wore a plan leather cuirass with an iron helm.

He struck out at the young man.

The young man blocked the strike with his shield and dropped to one knee stabbing out with his broadsword. The blade sunk into the mercenary's defenseless right thigh.

The mercenary stumbled back with a cry.

The young warrior pressed on striking with his sword at the mercenary.

His enemy made a last ditch effort and swung his ax at his foes legs.

The young warrior deflected the ax with his sword before he slammed his shield into the mercenary's face.

The ax fell from the mercenary's hand. He raised his hands up in defeat.

The young warrior lowered his sword. He turned to begin running again. However the sound of a crossbow firing made him bring his shield in front of him. The crossbow bolt slammed head first into his shield.

Another mercenary bursts from the woods carrying a spear. A horse came out right behind him the rider wielding and already reloading the leaver crossbow.

The young warrior kept his shield up as the spear wielder came at him with a war cry.

The young warrior swung his sword making the spear miss his throat by inches.

The mercenary he just defeated was back on his feet and coming at him with ax in hand.

He fought both of them at once but it was hopeless. They pressed in on him making him loose ground fast.

Without warning the young warrior tripped on a rock and fell flat on his back. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the crossbow wielder was aiming straight at him.

Before the mercenary could fire the crossbow a bolt slammed into his chest however.

With another war cry a hooded figure came bursting out of the woods. He wielded a spear as he came charging at the two mercenary's.

The young warrior put his shield in front of him to deflect the spear that came straight for his face.

Before they could attack the young man again, the new foe fell on them. The young warrior was on his feet and attacking the ax wielder.

The two spearmen began to thrust and strike at each other with great speed.

The young warrior pressed on his enemy. With one good chop his broadsword fell on the mercenary's right hand.

The man cried out with shock right before the young man's shield bashed him straight in the chest. The broadsword fell on him ending his life with one powerful thrust.

The young warrior spun around to help the person that saved his life.

Both spear wielders struck with such accuracy that the young warrior couldn't tell who was winning. Suddenly the hooded man's spear fell to the grass below.

The mercenary struck with the final blow.

With a flash of steel the mercenary stumbled back. Blood welled up where he was struck from the hooded man's bastard sword. The young warrior didn't even really see him draw the weapon.

The mercenary came at him again.

The hooded man parried the spear and with speed of a seasoned fighter closed the gap between him and his opponent. The sword entered the mercenary's body and came out of his back.

The young man could see the mercenary cough up blood as the sword was ripped from his body.

"That was a close one," the hooded man gasped, "thought I was going to leave this world for a moment there."

The young warrior couldn't say anything.

He watched as the hooded man cleaned his blade retrieved his spear and crossbow. Was he going to attack him? It didn't seem like it. So was he an ally? Probably not but you could never rule the possibilities out.

"Huh…I got a question?" he said, "who are you?"

The man folded his spear and stuck it in a bag on his back. He pulled off his hood.

The young warrior was surprised to see someone that looked about the same age.

He had dark hair that reached past his shoulders and was tied back in a ponytail. His face was unshaved showing a shadow of a beard. He looked like a rough person to anyone's eyes.

"Damo," he said, "call me that. Saw you running from these bastards, and just thought to myself. 'Why not help the guy out. So what's your name pretty boy?'"

The young man couldn't help but smile. He put his sword back in its scabbard and slung his shield over his shoulder. He didn't seem all that bad to him. Well after all he did save his hide he couldn't really complain.

"Link," he said sternly, "you can call me that."

The two riders rode across the plains of Hyrule. They were heading north already deep in Ganondorf's territory.

They rode hard all day both of them remaining quite as they rode. The villages they passed were grim and no one greeted them as they passed.

Link found himself becoming a little uneasy with Damo.

He wore almost the exact armor as the mercenaries.

The deference was the leather cuirass was dark red instead of brown. He also didn't carry a curved sword with a ring pommel on it. Instead Damo carried a bastard sword with a wicked point at the end. The last thing was he didn't have an iron helm, but instead had an iron headband that came wrapped around his head and under his ponytail.

"Damo," Link said, they were letting their horses drink at a stream, "were you from?" Link knew he needed to start this off friendly he still didn't trust the new comer.

Damo rubbed his chin for several seconds, "a land of war I suppose."

Damo cleared his throat, "Engulfed in civil war for more than seventy years. Thirty or so years sense the fighting stared both sides didn't have much of a military."

"So how was the war still waging?" Link asked.

Damo gave him a dead stare, "mercenaries my friend. Mercenary companies became very common. Quite funny, they will fight for one side then next battle they will go on the other side to fight. They always had enough mercenary recruits. Kids with no parents, quickly learned that killing made money."

Link nodded understanding where he was coming from. The man was surprisingly open with him. Did he already trust him? He highly doubted it.

"So you're a mercenary I figure."

Damo shrugged, "mercenary, you could call me that. I'm part of Crimson Company renowned for their victories. We even played a key role of defeating Hyrule's army six months ago."

Link's eyes turned hard, "you are a man of Ganondorf."

"Mercenary," Damo nearly shouted, "damn do you even know the definition? I fought for his army because he paid my company. After we headed south and now we are working for no one at the moment. I'm not an ally of Ganondorf I'm an ally of coin that's for sure. And were blood and fighting is held that's where the coin is."

"So putting it frankly," Link growled, "you murder people for rubies."

Damo gave him a weird look, "rubies I don't use Hyrule currency. I work mainly for gold and silver like hell I'm going to work for this kingdoms currency."

"What's wrong with our currency?"

Damo shrugged again, "I just like the feel of gold instead of rubies. I can't use rubies in other nations." His voice turned hard, "so Link I was wondering what are you planning?"


	2. Chapter 2 Link and Damo

**Author notes: Thanks for reading everyone.**

* * *

Link didn't breathe as the patrol passed him. They were only a few feet away. He could feel their horse's hooves dropping on the dirt. He wondered if Damo was fine. The guy was right above him in a tree overlooking the patrol. After what seemed like hours the patrol left leaving the woodlands and headed to the plains of Hyrule.

Link let out a breath and got to his knees. Damo dropped from the tree with a 'thud'. He unloaded his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder.

"What are they doing here," Link asked, "the Hyrule's army isn't even close to this area?"

"They are probably hunting those socialists' insurgents," Damo replied, "I heard that they are starting to attack patrols all over Hyrule."

Link got to his feet. He knew about the socialists. They were a group dedicated to destroying the social class system in Hyrule. They didn't believe separations between peasants and nobles. In their eyes everyone was equal. Link respected them greatly he himself was nothing but a commoner. Being one ruled out the possibility for him to become a Hyrule knight.

"Do you think the Hyrule army will gain the throne back?"

Damo rubbed his chin. Without answering he started walking off back to their camp. Link followed glaring daggers at the mercenaries back. He still didn't understand the guy. Why would he help Link at all? He only cared for coin so why would he just up and come along with him on his quest?

They got back to the camp. Damo drew his bastard sword and started working on it. He cared for his blades like they were his own children. Link understood that without good and proper equipment, one would be dead before he had a chance to fight on the battlefield. But watching Damo, it seemed like he was preforming a ceremony each time.

"Your plan is the right one," he suddenly said, "the Hyrule army is decimated they don't have the strength or morale to face Ganondorf's army. They need their leader without her Hyrule is lost."

Links eyes turned hard, "so why do you care about saving Hyrule?"

Damo gave a short laugh. He didn't reply instead he looked down his blade before shoving it back into its scabbard. He drew his two daggers and started to sharpen and oil them. Link hated how he would do this at some point in their conversations they had. He would just stop talking for the longest time.

"I'm a mercenary," he finally said, "I don't give a shit about this kingdoms future however."

He turned to link, "if I helped save the princess of Hyrule," he pointed a dagger at Link, "and then go on to help her retake throne I would be one rich man."

"Thought as much," Link groaned.

Damo stopped sharpening, "wait, what does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that not in your life, you would understand about loyalty to a kingdom."

"That's harsh," Damo growled, "I might not know anything about that. But I know about loyalty to comrades on the battlefield. If you don't trust them then you are as good as dead, and I have seen many comrades and friends lost on those blood soaked fields."

Link nodded. He didn't really think those two things were the same. But he understood that even among mercenary men had their own loyalty and honor system. He wondered how far loyalty went for a mercenary.

"So tell me what your harshest battle was?" Link didn't want to sound like a child. But he was quite interested in the subject.

Damo chuckled, "I think it was when we were pinned by the royal family's soldiers. We were fighting alongside the nobles of the country and were greatly outnumbered on this battlefield. Only a hundred men were in the Crimson Company for that battle, the rest couldn't get through the enemy lines to help us. Our forces all together numbered five thousand, while the loyalists numbered twenty."

"So how did you get out of that one?"

Damo tapped his head, "we used civilians as human shields."

"Barbaric," Link growled.

Damo shrugged, "we wanted to live. Well it didn't last very long only a day after the first battle they were closing in on us. The leader of the Crimson Company my master came up with an idea. We dressed up as civilians hid our weapons in carts and rolled straight up to the enemies' camp. We started that night to strike at the camp. Destroying supplies killing soldiers in their sleep and even taking out the officers, we did it for two nights. On the third night our forces launched an assault on the camp and we dressed up again but this time in enemy soldier uniforms. We were all mercenaries so it was common to see knew soldiers come into camp. When the battle started we took the generals head and slaughtered eight thousand loyalists."

"So was that support to be harsh?"

Damo shrugged again, "you don't understand Link. When the enemy ran and the dust settled only five hundred out of the five thousand noble's forces were left. Most of them wounded. In the crimson company out of the hundred only ten came out alive me included. It was like hell on earth the last battle. You couldn't tell who was friend or foe so you just swung blindly half the time hoping you hit an enemy and not an ally."

Damo got to his feet. He put his daggers back and started to pack everything in his satchels. Link did the same. Sense the patrol was gone they needed to hurry to reach the next town. Once they crossed this area they wouldn't need to deal with consist enemies on their trail.

"Link," Damo said in a low voice, "I'm sure you are going to experience hell field grounds in the future. Remember that the only ones that are going to keep you alive are the comrades beside you."

* * *

 **So if your wondering about the socialists. I wanted to put in a third faction who wants change in the kingdom of Hryule.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hani Fale

**Author Notes: Think you for reading. You might have noticed the grammar and spelling problems. Most of those are caused because I am unable to read words. I only see letters when I look at a word so it is painfully great to try to write however i love it to damn much.**

* * *

The inn was full to the brim. Even outside men and women were drinking. No one could argue about it though. It was the end of the week and everyone wanted a load off. The best place to do that was to go to the Green Scale Inn.

Hani Fale walked through the crowd of men. It was suffocating due to her height, but she didn't let that put her down. She ducked outside. The night was crisp, feeling good on the skin. She tried not to spill any of the ale as she stopped in front of the two men that ordered it.

She had to admit they stood out like a sore thumb. One had a bright green tunic with chainmail underneath. He was handsome, bright and had pretty eyes. The other though, was the complete opposite. He was rough with messy black hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face was unshaved and his eyes were dark and threating. She didn't like the look he gave her, like he was interested in some animal for sale.

"Here's your order," Hani stated, with the sweetest smile she could muster for the handsome man.

"Thank you," he replied, with a smile that could have melted any girl's heart.

The threating man cleared his throat, "we want a room for the night," he said the words with a low voice of steel.

"We can do that," Hani replied hoarsely, the smile was wiped from her face, "that will be eight rubies."

"You take coin?" he asked, with his deep foreign accent.

"All handle this one," his companion stated, "you need to really switch to rubies."

"Like I care about this Kingdoms currency," the other replied.

"Are you a mercenary? Hani couldn't help but ask.

"Hmmm," he rubbed his chin, "that is true, I'm a mercenary."

Her opinion of the man dropped even more. She hated mercenaries. They were nothing but murderers, and rapists. Every time they came to the inn they were nothing but trouble. As she thought about the word mercenary it must have shown on her face.

"You don't really like men for hire do you." He said. He put the mug to his lips.

"They killed my brother," she stated, "Lu was nothing but a foot soldier. But he was cut down all the same in the battle six months ago."

The rough looking man stopped drinking. For some reason he dug his eyes straight into the ground. He didn't say anything else, leaving her to go back to the kitchen. She continued to serve costumers entail it started to die down. But the way he acted kept coming back to her head.

Soon only a handful of costumers were in the inn. The two warriors were seated in a corner eating bread and cheese. Hani noticed that they didn't seem to know each other. They weren't close friends or anything like that, so she wondered why they were together.

She was behind the counter when her boss came out. He was a big man with a good sized gut. Anyone who saw him could tell he was no farm worker. He was a good man though, took Hani in when her brother failed to come home.

"So what is their business?" he asked, "I don't really like the look about the dark haired one."

"I don't know," Hani shrugged, "I know they are heading north."

"Who would want to go north?" Kozo growled, "the only thing you will find there is trouble."

Hani caught the eye of the mercenary. He glared at her entail she dropped her eyes to the work at hand. She jumped when the doors slammed open. She looked up to see four men in brown leather cuirasses with Ganondorf's emblem on their chests.

She could feel Kozo flex beside her, "you men aren't part of the regular garrison. So what can I do for you?"

The front man with a scar on his face snorted. He was a tall man with black hair. However unlike the mercenary she met, he wasn't young and he had a stare of steel not a glare of dread.

"We heard this place was giving shelter to the Socialist insurgents," he growled.

Hani noticed that the table that held the two young men was empty. They were gone. She kept her eyes low as one of the men walked straight up in front of her. Without warning he grabbed her hair and jerked her head up.

"Pretty little thing," he snarled, "but she could be a spy."

Kozo went to strike the man. With a flash of a sword that slashed across his throat however he fell back. The man pulled Hani out of the counter and dragged her across the inn. She screamed, kicked and even snarled insults as she went.

"This place has been found harboring insurgents," the leader yelled, "burn it."

Hani was dragged out. She fought with all her might. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was placed on a horse. The town's people watched their eyes looking dead as they didn't do anything. She spotted the two young men she met earlier that day. The mercenary had a hand on his comrade's shoulder keeping him in place. They didn't seem to even want to say a word on the matter.

It was like a blur as they rode out of the town and into the night. She tried to struggle several times but only got a fist that made her taste copper in her mouth. After what seemed like ages they stopped at a small camp. She was taken off the horse and thrown to the ground next to the fire pit.

"So what are you going to do with her," the leader asked.

"She's a spy," the other said dropping down right on top of her, "we have to see what information she has."

Hani didn't look at him. Instead she noticed that four other men were standing around the camp, all looking at her with hungry eyes. She already knew what was going to happen it was to painfully obvious. This happened all the time sense the mercenaries became garrisons throughout the north.

"Well get started I'm going for a piss," their leader declared.

As he walked away the man on top of Hani draw a knife. He quickly cut her tunic down the middle his eyes turning hungry like all the others. Hani felt tears well up in her eyes and slide down to the dirt below her. She didn't want to believe this was going to happen.

She felt him grab her. A scream escaped her lips. She struggled but was powerless. Then suddenly they stopped as someone stumbled out of the woods. Hani's eyes went wide as she saw the decapitated head of the men's leader.

The one who carried his head was none other than the mercenary she met. His face was splattered with blood and he had a strange crazed smile crossing his face. He sniffed and tossed the head at Ganondorf's men.

"So," he said, "who wants to play a game?"

Hani looked at him like he was crazy. Out of the seven men six drew weapons and charged after the young man into the darkness of the woods. The man on top of her got to his feet looking dazed at his leaders head. Moments later something slammed into the back of his head, jerking his whole body forward. He collapsed to the ground with a bolt planted in his skull.

The man in the green tunic came out brandishing a crossbow. He quickly cut Hani's bounds and pulled the young girl back to her feet. His eyes were wide and full of anger as he looked down at the body of the man who tried to rape her.

"We have to go," he hissed, "Damo is giving us a chance to get out of here without being followed."

He graved Hani's hand and dragged her out of the camp to a horse waiting just a few yards away. He got on and gave her a hand. She noticed that she was still practically naked. She covered herself the best she could before she grabbed his hand.

"Will he be alright?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said frankly, "I don't really know the guy. But I can tell you that he isn't defenseless."

She didn't say anything else as they rode away from the camp. They rode straight up entail dawn when the young blonde finally stopped the horse. He got off with a thud when his boots hit the ground. He helped Hani get off next.

"He said to meet him at this junction heading to Hyrule castle."

He handed Hani a cloak. She took it without a word and wrapped it around her cold body. She was still shocked about their actions. Who would take on a full squad of mercenaries for someone they didn't know? Hani asked this question to herself as she watched the rode.

"What is with him?" Hani asked angrily, "he said he was going to take them all on?"

"He did," the young man sighed, "he said someone had to do it so the others could get out without pursuers. I would do it but he refused. But it makes sense. He is a seasoned mercenary while I'm barely a man who took his first life."

She had to agree with him. Someone who was use to fighting for his life would have a better chance taking on those mercenaries then someone who wasn't. But her question was why would he do it? No mercenary she ever encountered would do something like that. After all they only cared for money. She thought it through was he really after the mercenary's money that they had on them? They were bound to have some. She decided to no think on the matter any further.

"I'm Hani Fale. Thank you for what you did."

He gave her a smile, "you can call me Link. It's good to meet you Hani, but I wouldn't thank me. Thank Damo when he gets back."

They both waited there. The sun rose high in the sky entail noon came around. Hani was about to give up hope when a rider appeared out of the woods. The person slumped in his saddle as the horse walked up the trail. Hani shot to her feet. The rider looked up at her. The left side of his face was swollen and bleeding the same went for his entire body. She watched as he fell from his saddle with a loud 'thump' to the ground below. But she him clear as day it was the mercenary.

 **Next chapter Hunting in the woods.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hunting in the Woods

**Author Notes: Thank you for reading.**

 **If you want to know the ages of the characters so far here they are.**

 **Hani: 16-17 she isn't based off of anyone, really. So she doesn't really have a large background. Despite this though she is going to play a very important part in this story.**

 **Link: 17-18 I wanted to put Link around fifteen or so, however he would've had a lack of strength and even more lack of experience. So to even out the playing fields with the mercenaries I made him old enough to confront them on a equal ground.**

 **Damo: 19-20 Damo is actually based off of a thirty year old mercenary from one of my own personal novels. For this fanfic however i watered down his age quite a lot. He was never actually a main protagonist in my other novel however. He was actually just a mercenary Captain that was pursing the main characters and eventually changes his view on life. But I couldn't have him like that so I put him as a young man who just has seen to much in his short life of being the bad guy.**

* * *

Damo slipped through the forest.

He wished he kept his crossbow instead of giving it to Link. He knew this was going to end up a gamble.

He wasn't sure he could face six armed mercenaries all at once. He tried to remember why he agreed to this as he readied himself for the battle ahead.

He unfolded his spear. It was the weapon that he was first trained with. The spear was the weapon that dominated the battlefield.

He cursed to himself not knowing what the enemies had. If he guessed from a hunch they would have the standard curved swords and crossbows.

He stopped and sunk against a bush. He knew he probably couldn't get away from them not unless he inflected causalities in their ranks.

He also knew too well that killing someone wasn't a simple matter. True he killed so many people that he lost count, but he never forgot any of their faces. Taking a life was like ripping a piece out of the world.

"Were in the hell is he?" one of them shouted as they ran only a few feet past him.

"Lost in the woods," Damo found himself saying the words, "lost oh lost in the woods."

The man spun around but Damo was already gone.

He creeped his way through the woods, he needed to get closer to his horse before he could start picking them off. If he couldn't get close enough then he was nothing but a dead man.

He moved at a slow pace. He could hear them cursing and crushing their way through the forest.

Lucky for him they were in blind rage missing signs of his presence in the woods. However with each foot that he set down he could feel his death creeping just right behind him.

Sweat dripped from his chin as he stopped.

Just five feet from him was one of the mercenary's. He was looking straight at Damo. He probably hadn't seen him yet but it was only a matter of time.

Damo let a breath out and sucked in one before holding it. He launched at the mercenary thrusting his spear at the man.

With a short cry the mercenary stumbled back. The spear head sliced and crushed through his lower jaw and straight out the back killing him instantly.

Damo went to yank the spear out when something slammed into his left forearm. He cried out with shock. He turned and ran for dear life.

Another object slammed into his back sending shooting hot pain through his body. He stumbled but didn't slow down as he ran. The heat of the pain traveled through his entire back. He gasped for breath trying to keep from fainting.

A shadow crashed through the forest. Damo didn't have a chance before the mercenary slammed into him. He fell hard with loud 'smack.'

He was down for but a second though. Damo spun back up drawing his bastard sword as he did so.

Blindly he sliced at his foe.

Blades met with a sparks. He could barely make out the figure in the dark. With almost no moon out it would be deadly to fight someone without knowing were his weapon is the entire time.

Damo sucked in a lungful of air. His left hand was shaking. He didn't need to see that a crossbow bolt was stuck in his forearm.

He gripped his sword with both hands, a painful shock went through his left arm but he clutched his teeth against the pain.

He bolted at the shadowy figure. With a flash of steel he swiped at his legs. He could feel his blade slice through the air just wanting to bite into flesh.

The mercenary jumped straight over the blade. Damo barely had time to spin around.

He deflected a kick to his chest. With speed that matched someone he knew before the mercenary drove at him. He fell back nearly running backwards as he deflected and parried blow after blow.

Damo caught a glimpse of him from the low light of the moon that showed through the tree branches. He had a scarf covering his face, so he couldn't possibly be with the other mercenary's in the woods. He was someone else someone much more dangerous.

Damo slashed at him driving him back.

He gasped for breath. He couldn't keep up like this. His opponent was too fast and had a heap of more experience. His foe was a master of the sword that was clear by the way he moved.

"So who are you?" Damo asked.

His foe didn't reply. Before they could collide with steel again, yellow light broke through the darkness. The remaining five mercenary's came into sight. Blood hunger was in their eyes, it showed plan as delight.

Damo raised his sword to defend himself. With a deep hot pain, Damo felt the unknown foes curved blade slice across his right ribcage. He swore he could hear the scraping of the blade as it went across his bones.

Damo didn't think twice. He ran from his enemies, straight into the welcoming darkness.

Bolts followed after him but missed their target. He put a hand on the wound. Warm liquid seeped between his fingers making him feel light headed.

Despite the pain though, Damo knew the swordsmen didn't put his full strength in the blow. It should have gone straight through his ribcage and welcomed him to the afterlife.

He wondered why he wouldn't finish him off when he could have.

Damo came out of the woods to a clearing. He finally saw his savior.

Like the horse knew its master was injured it wined as he approached.

Someone crashed into Damo, sending him flat on his stomach. A rock was bashed into the side of his face twice before he could roll over.

"Die bastard," the man growled, "you're going to fill pain before you leave this world."

Damo was fast and calm as he drew a dagger. With one movement he ran the dagger into the mercenary.

The blade entered his lower right jaw and came out from his upper left cheek.

The mercenary screamed that came out more like a gurgle. He thrashed at his face to get the weapon out.

Damo shoved him off. He snatched up his sword and ran. He got to his horse and swung himself on. He couldn't tell if the other mercenary's saw him. It was to blurry everything was already fading from blood lose.

* * *

"You're not done yet bastard," Link the said, he was almost on the urge of tears, "no way are you going to die now."

He stripped Damo of his armor and cut his shirt off of his body. When he saw the wound he nearly puked. He had a slash three and a half inches long across his right ribcage. The wound was already discolored, with puss oozing out.

What happened to him when he was coming back? He was covered head to toe in mud, and dirt. That was probably the reason of the infection already setting into his injury.

"I can help," Hani said furiously, "I know herbs just try to clean the wounds, and stop the bleeding. All come back as soon as possible."

With those words she ran out of the abandon barn and into the forest.

Link hoped that if any of the mercenaries were alive still that they didn't find them.

Damo came strolling on his horse almost like nothing happened. However he fell straight off of it. When they got to him he was covered in mud and blood.

Link sighed. He went to work on the pale figure in front of him. He quickly cleaned the wound, getting a groan from Damo that passed through his shut lips.

"Sure go on about how you could handle it," Link growled. "You're an idiot to the max."

After the work of cleaning his wounds were done. He turned to the two arrows that were inside of his comrade.

He ran his hand through his hair.

The bolt in his back looked simple enough. It hit his armor and only went into his flesh maybe two inches. However the bolt that struck his left forearm was sticking out both sides of his skin.

The skin around the bolt was red and puffy, another sign of infection setting in.

Link with great effort dug the bolt in his back out. He had to use a knife but he couldn't leave the thing in him. It took him several minutes to do it, due to Damo screaming and kicking with pain.

Link wiped his brow, "so this is going to hurt. Well not like the other didn't hurt."

He grabbed the bolts point, and then grabbed the back. Link took a breath, before he snapped the bolt.

Damo groaned but didn't move. Link let out a breath. Well almost over.

He grabbed the remaining bolt, and ripped it straight out of Damo's flesh.

Damo gave a cry.

His eyes opened and he tried to get up to a sitting position. He muttered something Link couldn't even make out, before slumping back down and closing his eyes again.

"Damo I swear," Link breathed.

Hani came back in an hour. She carried a handful of herbs and roots that Link couldn't guess what they were.

"I don't know if he can live with losing that much blood," Hani stated, "he might have lost so much his heart will just stop."

"He's not allowed to die yet," Link growled, "just freaking do something."

Hani nodded, she went straight to work on preparing the herbs. She chewed wood-bark, mushed up weird roots and herbs together to make a salve past, and even made some weird brown tea.

Link watched intently, as she went about her business. She was just a server at an inn, but she really looked like she knew what she was doing.

She went to work putting the salve on his wounds. She worked quickly and with perfection.

Damo the entire time groaned and wined. At one point he even grabbed her arm with a bone crushing hand.

Link was forced to hold him down, as she continued her work. Damo went on to groan but it went smoothly.

After she bandaged him back up. She took the chewed up bark and placed it on his bashed up face before wrapping almost his entire face up.

"Alright," she declared, sitting back, "after a while we have to give him the tea to help his fever."

"Were did you learn to be an herbalist?" Link asked.

Hani grinned back at him, "my mother was an herbalist. We might have been peasants but still had alright money from my brother's military pay and my mother's shop. She died a month before the war broke out, so it's alright she didn't need to know her son died."

"A lot of people lost someone in that invasion," Link whispered.

"Link I want to know," Hani's eyes became hard, "what is Damo's story?"

What could Link do? Not like he could say just wait entail Damo woke up. No the guy could be dead in a matter of hours. So he told Hani what Damo told him.

After Hani looked down at the sleeping figure, "so he's nothing but another murderer. Well even so he saved me I guess it's only equal to help him in return."

"He's not that bad," Link insisted, "after all he saved me for no reason. And he's going to help me save the princess."

Hani laughed at the words, "you are crazy to think you can just walk into Hyrule Castle and save the princess."

Link shrugged, "Damo said he had a plan. And I trust him on it. He isn't someone who goes into something without a plan, that's the reason why he's still here right now."

"Say what you want," Hani snorted, "I don't trust him and I will never trust him."


	5. Chapter 5 Awake

**Author Notes: Thank you for reading. Have to admit this chapter is a little boring for the most part.**

* * *

The pouring rain couldn't overtake the screams of the night. Flames like lanterns popped out into the darkness of the burning city.

Boots sloshed in mud as bodies collided with one another in a bloody frenzy. Many fell to the blood soaked mud. Their faces twisted with fear and agony.

One of the attackers looked to be nothing but a fifteen year old boy. He swung his sword cutting down his foes.

He cut his way through the crowd of men. With each stroke of his blade blood splattered on his body.

Someone came to his right. Without thinking he slashed his sword across the person's chest. The sword cut through the girl's right breast and down her stomach.

She grabbed the wound. She tried to scream but fell to her knees unable to do so.

She looked up into the face of her killer. He was no older than she was. In fact he looked handsome despite the blood and mud covering his face.

His eyes turned wide as he realized what he just did. Without thinking he dropped his sword, and grabbed the girl in his arms. She was petite and slender with a frail body. Blood welled up from her wound and soaked her tunic. Tears slid down her face as she tried to speak to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, over and over again.

She tried to curse at him, but then saw through the mud and blood into his familiar face. She tried to say his name but everything began to go dark.

The young man held her in his arms, crying out into the night of blood and fire. He continued to cry, but it didn't last. He opened his eyes.

* * *

Damo mumbled in his sleep.

Link watched him wondering what he was dreaming about.

It was already morning, and his fever was broken luckily. Hani was out gathering more herbs, while Link cared for Damo.

His skin wasn't pale anymore, and his flesh wasn't puffy and red. The salves and the tea healed and subdued the pain allowing the young man rest through the night.

When Damo opened his eyes, Link nearly jumped right out of his skin.

His eyes rolled around his surroundings slowly and painfully.

"I'm still alive," he croaked, "I was sure I wasn't going to make it this time."

Link stared at him not sure what to even say.

"So someone is following us. I was attacked by someone who wasn't with the mercenaries."

"Wait, who?"

Damo grinned. "Someone who could have killed me back there but chose not to. I don't know who he is but I'm sure he is coming after us. That's why it took me so damn long to get back. I had to make it confusing for him."

"Wait," Link said, putting a hand up in front of him, "you had those wounds and still tried to get the guy off of our trail. How crazy are you?"

Damo with great effort got up to a sitting position.

"You have no idea Link," he rasped, "but I had to do it or else he would already be here. Listen we have to leave. We got to get to Hyrule Castle before this guy catches up to us."

Damo with effort got to his shaken feet. His skin was slick with sweat, and he looked like death himself.

"I don't really think you are alright to travel," Link declared, "you might fall over and die any second."

"I agree with Link," Hani said.

She came into the barn with a bag full of herbs. She was wearing one of Damo's extra shirts. It was too long for her and she had to roll up the sleeves so she could actually use her hands. His shirt literally looked like a tunic on her frame. She also wore his only spar trousers that were the same way too big on her body.

"That doesn't matter," Damo growled, "we have to leave now."

"Well I guess I have to agree with Damo," Link stated, "we got to leave."

Damo nodded, and headed out of the barn. He snatched up his sword as he went.

"Girl," Damo hissed, "can you find you way back to town on your own?"

"What do you mean find my way back? I'm coming with you two."

Damo turned to her, "what?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you heard me. I'm coming with you, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh hell no," Damo growled. "You are not coming along with us girly. I'm not going to look after someone who can't even hold a sword."

He dropped his bastard sword into her arms.

She glared at him for the longest time. She shrugged suddenly, and before Damo could do anything about it she pocked his right ribcage.

Damo gasped in pain, "the hell."

"Without me mercenary," she said, "you would be dead. And my names not 'girly', its Hani Fale remember that."

She shoved the sword at him, before going back into the barn to help Link pack their things.

He stared at her. He shrugged; well he couldn't do anything about it now.

Soon they were off. Link tried to keep an eye on Damo who seemed to struggle to stay upright on his mount. However he couldn't think straight with the soft body that pressed against his back. He didn't mind the feel at all, but it was distracting.

They rode all day. They only stopped to let the horses and Damo rest. The mercenary didn't say anything. He would just stare out into space, with a hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He continued to do this all day.

Link wondered if he was scared. He certainly looked troubled.

The stopped for the night near a stream. When they got the fire started Hani walked straight up to Damo, who was staring into the flames.

"What?" he growled.

"I need to change your bandage," she replied harshly, "I don't want the infection setting in again."

"You aren't changing anything," Damo stated, "I don't need your help. I'm not some child who just cut himself."

Hani put her hands on her hips, "I said take them off."

"You stubborn little—,"

"Off now," Hani cut his words off.

Damo sighed. He went to take off the bandage. However right when he touched his body, he flinched and clutched his teeth in pain.

"Let me do it," Hani said, hoarsely.

She went to work fast and undid the bandage. She washed the wound, and put salve along with chewed up bark on it before bandaging it up again. She also did this for his forearm and his back.

Damo didn't complain but he glared at Link as she went about her work.

"So," Hani said, after she was done tending to him, "how are you two going to save the Princess Zelda?"

Damo shrugged, "I got a few ideas," he looked at Link, "one of them I know has to work."


	6. Chapter 6 Damo's plan

**Author notes: Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Streets bustling with merchant's traders and so forth. That's what anyone would expect to see at the capital of Hyrule. However it was the complete opposite. The streets were bleak and barren. It seemed like all the life that it used to have had been sucked straight out.

Damo sniffed, he could feel his boots echo as they fell on the stone street. His breath was short, and he was still slick with sweat. The wound on his rib-cage felt better, but it wasn't healed nearly to the point that it wouldn't bug him.

"Do you really think the old guard will help us?" Link asked, in a hushed voice.

Damo shrugged, "well they certainly want to save the Princess. I can say though that overall luck, time and above all preciseness are all against us."

"So I got a question," Hani spoke up, "why did you leave your swords and regular cloths behind with the horses."

"Well we were planning on you being there when we needed to escape," Damo hissed, "but you just so happen are too damn stubborn. We can't be waltzing around with open weaponry."

Hani glared at him, "I told you before," she stated, "I have a knack for locks I can help."

"More like a knack for pissing me off," Damo replied, "now I have to keep a bloody eye on you as well. Alright moving on, I heard of a place where guards used to visit a bit. I thought we might start there."

"Well lead the way," Link insisted, "we don't have all the time in the world."

They followed the mercenary through the deserted streets. As they went doors shut and windows followed suit. It felt like a graveyard to all three of them.

Damo the whole time kept his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his last dagger. He didn't like the feel that the place was giving him. It felt like someone was going to come behind him and put a knife between his ribs.

Damo suddenly stopped. They stood in front of a horse stable. They all checked around them before following Damo into the place. It wasn't much, the wood was rotten and the stalls weren't even clean.

"So what does this supposed to be?" Hani whispered.

"Open your eyes;" Damo replied hoarsely, "you might see something."

Damo rolled his eyes. We walked straight up to what looked like a wall and knocked. Nothing happened for several minutes. Link was seriously thinking that Damo was lying to them. However after what seemed like hours someone came behind them like he just materialized there.

"What do you want?" the person said, his voice cold and harsh.

Link was the first to talk, "we need help. Are you part of the old guard garrison?"

"No such thing as that," the man said, scratching his beard, "you better be off before something bad happens to you."

Damo cleared his voice, "not very nice of you Sloan."

The man's eyes went wide, "what the hell Damo," he growled, "I thought I told you next time I see you all cut your throat."

He drew a knife from his belt and started to walk to the group. Link drew his own knife. He looked at Damo who shrugged and put his hands up. Link couldn't understand his actions. Usually the guy who would go out to draw a sword first would be him, so why not now?

"Now Sloan, why do you have to talk like that, in front of the hero of Hyrule?"

Sloan stopped, "what do you mean?"

Damo gave a bow and pointed straight at Link, "Look the future hero of Hyrule. The one who's name shall be carved in history, while our names shall be lost to histories endless tides."

"He doesn't look like much," Sloan stated, "I really don't like how you talk Damo."

Damo ignored his words, "so Sloan, do you wish to win this war?"

"Not much of a war," he proclaimed, "and I thought you don't care about who wins in this."

Damo shrugged, "I don't care who wins. However switching sides seems quite interesting. Sloan, Link here the new hero of Hyrule will rescue the princess."

Sloan's eyes narrowed, "you can't believe one man could accomplish that?"

"Of course one man can't," Damo agreed, "but an organized group of men willing to lay down their lives to get Princess Zelda to safety, now they could."

Sloan glared at him for several seconds before nodding, "then come in, mercenary."

He walked past them and knocked several times on the wall. A hidden door opened and they all piled in. Inside was a small room with another door at the end. Sloan stopped and turned to the group his eyes hard.

"You can go to the other rooms, when I'm done hearing your plan."

Damo grinned. He put his hands behind his back and paced around the small room the entire time his eyes locked on Sloan. The others gave him weird looks but he simply ignored their stares.

"What makes people panic?"

"No questions," Sloan growled, "just say it."

"The unknown, and my personal favorite uncertainty," he puts his hands in front of him, "humans are so scared of it they will do anything to escape this fear. They will betray who they need to, to feel secure and safe."

He looked at Sloan who just shrugged. Damo grinned, with fast hands he drew his dagger with his right and drew flint with his other. He struck the two making sparks come to life.

"Uncertainty is my proposal," he put the knife and flint away, "uncertainty will be the key to rescuing Princess Zelda."

"How will you spread this uncertainty?" Sloan asked, speaking for everyone's thoughts in the room.

"Well I was thinking—,"

"Fire," Hani cut him off, "you want to spread flame to the city to cause a panic. They will think they are under attack by the Princess's forces and send out the garrison to handle it."

Damo smiled, "exactly Hani. We spread flame, while some of the old garrison starts to attack mercenaries throughout the city. We will get the Princess and drop down to the moat. Sloan you will be waiting for us with horses, we will go south but double back west and then continue south."

"You want to risk innocent people's lives," Link declared, "we can't just set houses on fire and hope for the best."

Damo turned to him, "you really do have a heroes personality don't you Link. Well either way I don't give a shit."

"What?"

"Link," Damo hissed, "if you want to save the Princess and even more so Hyrule itself we have to do things that we normally wouldn't do. The Hyrule forces have to win at all costs Link. That includes sacrificing a few civilians if it will help."

Link turned on Damo. He graved the front of his shirt, and slammed the taller man into the wall. Damo didn't resist against Link's touch, he didn't need to. Link stared into him with his dark deep blue eyes; they seemed to want to swallow him whole.

"The Princess would never agree with you," He growled, "she isn't someone who kills for the simple reason to kill."

Damo stared back at him, his eyes dark as Link's were bright, "then after this is complete, let the Princess take my head."

Link's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"To put it simply I'll become an escape goat," he declared, "she can always blame it on the merciless mercenary and take my head from my shoulders. That's if she will do it."

 **N**


	7. Chapter 7 Easy and simple

**Author Notes: Thank you for reading.**

 **So for some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter, have no idea really.**

* * *

Link slipped his body into the bath. The hot water washed over his skin like honey. He instantly felt better; it was amazing what a simple bath could do to your morale. He scrubbed his hair combing it with his fingers as he dunked his head underneath the liquid.

The door opened and Damo came in. Link watched as he went to his own bath. The wound on his arm back and ribcage wasn't healed but it looked like it wasn't bothering him that much anymore. Damo's body was covered in old fading scars that Link couldn't help but think about how he received them.

"Hey Link," Damo said. "What's with the third bath being filled?"

Link gave him a hard look, "I would shut the curtain."

Damo nodded, "sucks, I don't want to take a bath with the pain in the neck."

"You don't really like Hani that much?" Link asked.

Damo shrugged. He closed the curtains to Hani's bath and slipped into the tub. He let his hair that is usually in a ponytail down. He turned to Link, his eyes a bit glazed over by the drink Link saw him taking just a little while ago.

"Actually I like her quite a bit," he declared, "she is quite level headed and smart despite being a peasant. I'm surprised she didn't join the socialist insurgent's ages ago."

"I need to know something," Link suddenly said changing the subject, "are you going to seriously sacrifice innocence's on this rescue?"

The door opened. Hani came into the room, Link saw her through the curtain it really didn't hide that much. Link found his ears reddening at the thought if the curtain wasn't there what he would see.

Damo saw this and grinned, "Hani," he basically shouted, "I really wish you had a better…well more womanly figure then I would have told you to join me."

"Shut it!" Hani yelped, "I don't want to hear that from you."

She sounded embarrassed it only made Damo grin even wider. He laughed for a bit, and pulled out a straight blade.

"You're actually going to shave, surprising," Link said the words with his own grin.

"I shave," Damo snarled, "just not that often as I should. Not like I can grow a full beard anyways. Oh Link, about your question. I don't intend to sacrifice but if it happens then it happens."

"Is that how it is supposed to be?"

"Not really," Damo replied, "put it in perspective. People can lose their lives in this because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Not like we are going to deliberately try to take life. Plus we won't be setting any fires."

"Were still responsible for it," Link proclaimed.

Damo splashed water his way, "if it troubles you," he said with a voice of steel, "blame anyone's death in this on me."

Link couldn't help but glare, this guy wasn't normal. He faced death like it was nothing. Was it because he was so used to it, or something else?

"So what if the Princess really does execute you for the deaths you might cause?"

Both young men turn to look Hani's way. Link looked at Damo who remained silent for what seemed like hours. His eyes betrayed nothing; it was like Link was staring in the eyes of a wild beast and not a man.

A smile broke across Damo's face, like he was so glad to think about the prospect of his head rolling away from his shoulders.

"Then I will gladly accept it," he spoke, "but I have a feeling she won't just cut me off that easily. After all if she wants to retake the throne she will need more men. The Hyrule army is utterly destroyed, while the militias that will no doubt swarm around the Princess will be many they won't be professional soldiers."

"You can't be serious," Link said, "she will never drop to the point that she will ask help from mercenaries to save her kingdom from a mercenary army."

"You will be surprised on what people will do when they are dispirit. Well you should rest your mind Link; tomorrow night will be a night to remember."

* * *

Zelda looked through the window into the darkness of her city.

It saddened her heart just watching it. To have the kingdom ripped right from under here made her want only death. Ganondorf however didn't seem to want to end her life any time soon. She speculated on it constantly.

Did he want to kill her entail he finally launched a full assault in the south? Or did he want to keep her as a puppet to the masses? The possibilities all seemed valid to her mind.

She knew too well that her supporters would fight to the end. Countless lives would be lost when Ganondorf decided to take the entire kingdom. She didn't want the lives to be lost. She knew they were all prepared to fall in the name of Hyrule, but she didn't want them to leave their love ones behind.

She gazed into the darkness only to find a spark that came to life. This spark was followed by another. Soon the entire city seemed to be a flame. Bells rang and guards outside grabbed arms. The fires became large and the distant sounds of war cries were heard not from the mercenaries but from others.

She got to her feet, "what in the world."

* * *

"Get moving," Damo hissed, "get your ass up to the ramparts."

Link wiped sweat from his brow. He took the rope in both hands and started to climb up to the ramparts. He scaled the walls with great speed but seemed a bit scared as he looked around for archers that might spot him.

"Alright get on my back," Damo commanded Hani.

"What do you mean I can lift myself up," she replied with a growl.

Damo stared at the peasant girl, "will go faster, times not on our side."

Hani grunted but did as she was told. Damo didn't mind her soft body behind him or her arms that clung around his neck. She let out a breath seeming to come to odds that they were about to do this.

Damo sucked in a lungful of night air before starting to club. Even with the extra weight and the wounds to his body that seemed to burn and rise to fire as he went. He still made speedy progress. The veins on his arms and neck seemed to want to burst out of his skin as he didn't slow when he reached the top.

They came over the ramparts. They dropped to a crouch as they creeped their way across the rampart to the main keep. Sweat slide from skin, as their bodies shook with fear and unease. This unease was melted into their hearts and it ran through their veins waiting to burst with violent instinct.

Damo could hear his heart hammering in his ears. He tried to calm himself but even with his experience of death this still made fear stab through his chest. He thought about how scared Hani and Link were, it brought a surprising sick smile to his lips.

He tried to remember were Sloan told him the Princess would most likely be. He knew she must be in one of her rooms in the top towers, but they had more than one. He couldn't risk sending his two comrades to different towers, no, they had to stay together.

"This way," Hani whispered.

"Why?" Damo asked.

"Because I used to live here," Hani stated, "Link's a farm boy and you…well your, whatever so I know more than the both of you."

Link and Damo looked at one another, they both shrugged. They didn't have any protests. If she knew what she was doing they were all willing to let her lead.

Damo and Link followed the girl through the courtyard of the castle and to the servant's door. Hani didn't waste time and started to pick the lock with the tools she got from Sloan. She worked fast and with all the signs of experience.

Link and Damo turned around drawing their weapons and watched. Damo saw the knife in Link's right hand shake. However he couldn't say anything to him for his dagger shook just the same. They watched as men yelled and ran around the ramparts keeping watch over the riot that was starting to pick up outside.

The door was opened and they slipped inside. They came to the kitchens of the castle, not the best of places to start but it was somewhere. Better then Damo could come up with.

"They will be guards," Link hissed, "this won't be easy."

Damo shrugged, "get moving Hani we follow you."

She didn't reply to Damo. Instead she went forward letting the two follow on her heels.

Damo had to admit that she was a strong girl. Someone who was ripped from their ordinary life almost raped couldn't just do what she was doing. She was leading two under armed young men into the deep bowls of death.

Damo promised if the rescue failed he wouldn't let them take her alive. He would cut her throat before they even got their hands around her body. He hated to think that way, but in this situation he had no choice but to think like that.

Hani stopped at the first staircase. A single guard was standing straight in front of the entrance. She seemed to not know what to do, so she turned to Link and Damo her eyes big and bright.

Link patted Damo on the shoulder. He gave the older man the best supporting smile he could muster. He didn't want to do this and he didn't trust himself to do it.

Damo glared back at Link but shrugged. Damo creeped through the hall entail he was only eight feet from the guard. He crouched just outside the edge of the torches light, thinking of the fastest way to end this person's life.

The guard was young maybe only in his late teens like Link. Damo wondered how many people he killed his age, how many lives he shortened just because he wanted to obtain coin. He shook the thought from his mind and stared at the man.

His neck and throat exposed, the same went with his armpits. Damo grinned he knew exactly how to end this person's life. It would be painful fast and clean.

Damo sucked in a breath and let his heart hammer slow and heavy from lack of air. He bolted straight at the guard who tried to yelp but was too late as Damo's left fist slammed into his throat. Instead of a yelp a gasp and chocking gurgle came out of the young man's lips.

Damo grabbed him and shoved his dagger straight into his throat. The young man's mouth opened, Damo didn't want to but he shoved his fingers down the guards opened mouth. Fear mixed with tears welled up in the young man's eyes. He stared straight into the cold acidic dark eyes of his killer. Those eyes would be carved in his very soul when he left his body.

Damo twisted his blade. He ripped it out of the young man's throat and turned to his comrades. Hani had a hand over her mouth as she tried not to be sick from the sight she just witnessed. Link kept his eyes on the floor not wanting to meet Damo's eyes.

The young mercenary shrugged. Before walking up the stairs with the others as they passed him, he looked at his left hand. His fingers were slick with pink saliva, he didn't pay any mind. He had no choice but to take that man's life. But it still felt like he was ripping apart of himself straight out of him. He just wanted to sob and be sick over how disgusting he felt, but he didn't have that luxury.

He took the man's sword-belt and strapped the weapon on himself. He had a feeling he would be needed it very soon in these halls.


	8. Chapter 8 Fast Escape

**Author notes: Thank you for reading.**

 **I was writing and I realized I could make entire chapters easily on just every characters thoughts and actions and so forth. But I want to advance the story onward.**

* * *

The door to Zelda's room opened. Two guards stepped in looking straight at her with glazed over eyes.

Even if they were her enemies she still felt sorry for them. They were nothing but orphans of war, they grew up around violence and that was the only thing they knew.

"You'll be coming with us Princess," the elder one said. "We have to get you to a safer location."

Zelda nodded, and went to her feet. They stood on her sides as they walked down the stairs of the tower. She couldn't help but notice that both her guards looked nervous and shaken.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"A riot," the younger guard said, "not a regular riot either. Just a small group of armed masked men, they threw fire bombs at us and attacked us with daggers and knives. They were like demons coming straight out of the ground wanting blood."

They continued to walk. They stopped however when they confronted three hooded figures. They looked at one another for several seconds, before anyone did anything.

"Who are you?" the guard hissed.

The figure on the right drew a curved sword from his belt. He bolted at the guards like a demon that indeed risen from the ground itself.

Zelda's guards drew their swords but were too late. The elder guard who had his sword drawn halfway didn't have time before the figures left hand grabbed his forearm while his right ran the sword through his throat.

The figure to the left attacked the other guard. He moved with ease as he struck with a knife.

The guard focused on his opponent, so he didn't see as the curved sword from the other hooded man came down on the back of his neck.

The guard slumped to the ground dead instantly.

Zelda stumbled back; the color from her face was drained like she was run through as well. All three of them pulled their hoods back. She was surprised to see three young faces. The one who had the bloody curved sword didn't seem like he was from Hyrule, but the other two were defiantly from her Kingdom.

The dark haired man cleaned the blade of his sword before sheathing it and dropping to one knee. He lowered his head and the other's two followed suit.

The first to speak was the other young man however, "My Princess," he said stiffly, "we are here to take you away from the castle."

"You're not part of the Hyrule army," Zelda stated, "who are you?"

"I am Link, Princess, this is Damo and Hani my comrades."

"We don't have time for this," Damo growled. "We have to leave now. Sloan won't wait forever."

"Lieutenant Sloan?" Zelda asked.

"That's right. He and the old guard are helping us rescue you."

Shouts came to their ears. Damo and Link looked at one another. Link snatched up a sword grabbed Zelda's hand and started running back up the stairs the others right on their heels.

"Hani get your rope ready," Damo gasped, "will climb down and jump to a battlement just under the tower. Link you take the Princess down, Hani's goes next and all go last."

"You're not sounding good," Link stated.

"Wound broke open," Damo replied, "it's burning like crazy. I can hardly breathe."

They got to Zelda's room. Damo closed the door behind them, locked it and threw a dresser in front for extra measures.

Hani quickly tied a rope to the window and dropped it. Zelda couldn't believe how young she was, she must have been only fifteen or so.

"Here," Link said to her, as he tied her hands together, "I can't have you letting go as we climb."

Zelda was confused but she put her arms around the young man's neck. She found herself going steadily down the tower. Her stomach was shoved up to her chest but she didn't make a sound as they climbed down.

They got to where the battlement was. It was seven or so feet above them and to her surprise Link jumped without fear. He landed hard on the battlement, falling to his knees with a painful grunt.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"Don't mind me," he replied.

Hani came next jumping lightly, her face however was pale as paper as she jumped. Her body shook but she didn't show any fear in her eyes.

Damo came last. When he reached halfway down the tower an explosion shook the stone around him. He quickly started to slide down. A flash of steel was seen in the window, the rope was cut. Damo jumped, Zelda saw him fall missing the battlements. He didn't fall to his death however. Link bolted to the edge and grabbed his comrade's outstretched hand at the last second.

Damo came up, his teeth clutched as he grabbed his right ribcage. Zelda saw his hand come back wet with scarlet.

Zelda could see how much pain the young man was in. She was surprised he kept the tears that welled up in his eyes at bay.

"We have to get to the end of the rampart," Link breathed, "once were there we can climb down to the moat were Sloan is waiting."

They followed the young man out of the battlement and through the ramparts. As they ran shouts from below reached their ears, moments later bolts from crossbows whizzed through the air at them.

Zelda and the others ignored the missiles the best they could as they sprinted to the end of the rampart. As they got to the end a cloaked figure wielding a short spear came bolting out of the shadows.

He stabbed at Link who barely jumped back from the strike. He tried to come at him again, but was forced back from Damo's blade.

"Ivan I know it's you," Damo hissed, "show your face."

The cloaked man did what he was told. He was a middle aged man with graying hair and a scar that ran across the right side of his face.

"Not going to call me Lieutenant?" He asked Damo.

"I'm going to take your head Ivan."

Ivan put his mouth in a O' shape, "so you're going to kill me because of that foot soldier? What was his name? Oh that's right Lu Fale."

Zelda heard Hani make a weird noise, "what do you mean?" she asked, tears starting to well up in her big blue eyes.

"Oh, I was wondering why you saved her. Well girl this is—,"

"Shut it!" Damo shouted.

He came at the mercenary with a war cry that pierced Zelda's ears. Damo came down with his sword.

Ivan parried the blow and stabbed at Damo's exposed throat.

He dodged the strike and brought his sword up barely missing Ivan's throat.

Before Damo could recover, Ivan's left leg slammed into his right ribcage.

Damo stumbled back. He was struck with the back of Ivan's spear. The force of the blow sent him flat on his back.

They watched as Ivan brought the spear back. He aimed the weapon and stabbed down to finish off his opponent.

"Halt!" a voice shouted.

The razor sharp point of the weapon stopped only an inch from Damo's chest. However it wasn't removed but lingered there.

They all turned to see a gray haired man walking to them. Behind him were ten mercenary's brandishing crossbows. His insignia on his right shoulder showed that he was a general.

"General Galka nice to see you again," Ivan spoke up, "if you excuse me I'm going to finish my fight."

"I didn't give you the order to kill them," Galka growled, "after all he is our savior."

Zelda was taken back by his words. 'Savior' how could someone who was saving her be their savior? She didn't understand any of it, not understanding made her blood go hot to the point that she wanted to run the General through.

"Aye sir," Ivan said. He lowered his weapon and backed off, "see you next time Damo all make sure this doesn't end in a draw again."

Damo gasped for breath as he forced himself to get to his feet. He glared at General Galka with eyes of acid and flame. Zelda knew that he didn't see the General as an ally in any shape or form.

"Sergeant Nall," Galka spoke, "it's good to see you again. Last time I laid eyes on you, you were heading off to flank a unit of escaping Hyrule soldiers. You looked so powerful leading your small unit with Lieutenant Ivan it was a sight to see."

Damo grinned through his pain. "Actually General, I was promoted after the battle to Lieutenant."

"Oh, congratulations to you Damo, I see Commander Muzall put you on a really rigid mission. I'm glad Lieutenant. You will insure that this war will continue."

Damo sheathed his sword, "of course. Besides if the war ends I'm out of the job. It's not my cup of tea to be unemployed."

"You betrayed us," Link said, his voice shaking with anger, "you betrayed us."

Galka gave a laugh, "don't be so soft. He's a mercenary what would he do without war. Oh right Princess I believe this is yours."

He tossed a rapier to Zelda who caught it, "I'm looking forward to this war Princess I can't wait."

With those words General Galka left. They all seemed stunned. Hani was the first one to snap out of it.

She drew a knife and came at Damo, "what did that man mean?" She asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"He was going to say how he ordered me to take your brothers head after he surrendered to us," Damo's words were like iron.

"You bastard, all kill you!" Hani screamed. She stabbed at him with her knife.

Damo grabbed her wrist with his left hand. With his right he grabbed the front of her tunic and lifted her straight off the ground. His dark gaze glared straight into her teary bright blue eyes.

"You can kill me later," he stated, "right now we have to leave."


End file.
